Reverse Situations
by Kris Davis
Summary: I can't think of anything good so just read and find out. It will contain J/C and some piont.


Reverse Situations, By DarthKeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own Star TREK Voyager or her characters. Paramount and the TPTB do. This story is based off a crazy idea I had while lying in bed. What if Chakotay had been Starfleet and Kathryn Janeway had been the Maquis? So I have decided to write this story based off of that. I have been watching the pilot episode over and over again to make sure I got the wording write and I am also using the book 'Caretaker' by L.A Graf which is based off the script to make sure I don't completely screw up everything while writing this. I am not writing directly from the book other then the conversation most of the descriptions are in my own words. So let me know what you think and hopefully I'll get around to updating this soon. Now on with the story,  
  
Prelude,  
  
Unhappy with a new treaty, Federation colonists along the Cardassian border have banded together.  
  
Calling themselves "The Maquis" they continue to fight the Cardassians.  
  
Some consider them heroes, but to the governments of the Federation and Cardassia they are outlaws.  
  
  
  
A roar of scarlet light filled the tiny bridge spaceships bridge as it took another hit from the pursuing Cardassian warship.  
  
Kathryn Janeway wrapped her ankles around her chair as she was rocked by the explosions.  
  
"Damage Report" she called to her small crew that was stationed on the bridge with her.  
  
"Direct Hit" Tuvok reported from his station behind her, Tuvok as always appeared unshaken as he could've been in some planetbound installation. He was a steady (if uninspiring) companion in these fights. "Shields are down to sixty percent."  
  
"A fuel line has ruptured," Torres's voice interrupted from somewhere out of Kathryn's sight.  
  
"Attempting to compensate."  
  
This time Kathryn felt the belly of her ship split at the of a torpedo strike to distant to count as a hit, to close to be ignored as a miss. Still she couldn't quite help the small grin on her face as she heard Torres's roar of frustration as she took it out on her console.  
  
"Dammit!" Her voice dripped of anger as the Klingon half she unwillingly inherited from her mother took over. "We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it-"  
  
Sensing the next shot coming Kathryn maneuvered the ship out of the way of the incoming shot.  
  
"Be creative."  
  
Torres cursed in her direction.  
  
"How am I supposed to be 'creative' with a thirty-nine-year-old rebuilt engine-"she was cut off as the Cardassian warship hailed them.  
  
"Maquis ship!" The gray, leathern face of a mature Cardassian flashed onto the view screen. "This is Gul Evek of the Cardassian fourth order. Cut your engines and prepare to sur-"  
  
He never got the chance to finish as Kathryn interrupted her piloting only long enough to close the comm channel with the palm of her hand, while scowling at the screen.  
  
"Initiating evasive pattern omega..." Kathryn ducked her head away from a rain of sparks that singed her waist length red hair that was pulled in a braid, and keyed the sequence. "Mark!"  
  
The ship jerk like a rabid dog then started to run. Another explosion ripped through the ship.  
  
"Shields down to fifty percent"  
  
"I need more power if we're going to make it to the badlands. Throw the last photons at them and then give me the power from the torpedo systems." Kathryn ordered.  
  
"Acknowledged" Said Tuvok "Firing Photons"  
  
The small ship jolted as the twin photons where fired. Each slamming against the Cardassian impenetrable shields, the hit only encouraged Kathryn slightly.  
  
"Are you reading any plasma storms ahead" Kathryn asked Tuvok.  
  
"One" Replied the Vulcan. "Coordinates one-seven mark four-three."  
  
Kathryn nodded "That's where I'm going."Kathryn brought the ship around and headed into the storm.  
  
She guided the ship around the spinning tornados of Plasma. The ship rocked as if hit. But with the absence of curses and alarms told her it wasn't a torpedo.  
  
"The Cardassian ship is not reducing speed and is following us in" Tuvok reported,  
  
"Gul Evek most feel daring today" Kathryn cracked dryly.  
  
The Cardassian war ship that followed was on a direct course to them but failed to see the Spinning plasma as it suddenly struck the huge ship causing it to spin away.  
  
They've taken a hit on their port blade" Tuvok reported "And their sending out a distress signal on all Cardassian frequencies."  
  
"Can you plot a course threw these plasma fields Mister Tuvok?" Kathryn asked while avoiding another spiral of death.  
  
"Storm activity is typically widespread in this vicinity. I can plot a course but I'm afraid it will require an indirect root." Tuvok replied.  
  
"We can use the time to make some repairs" Kathryn approved moving to stand to stretch her muscles when suddenly a bright light flashed through the cockpit causing her to jump in surprise.  
  
"What was that?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Curious we appear to have passed through some kind of tetryon beam" was Tuvok's response.  
  
"Source?" Kathryn asked taking a look at Tuvok's screen.  
  
"Unknown though" Tuvok pointed to something on his screen. "There appears to be a massive displacement wave moving toward us."  
  
"Another Storm?" Kathryn asked  
  
"It is not a plasma phenomenon. At current speeds it will intercept us in less then thirty seconds"  
  
Kathryn watched on the small screen as something huge came moving toward the ship.  
  
"Anything left in those impulse engines B'Elanna" She called to Torres as she slipped back into the cramped pilot's seat.  
  
Torres struggled with her damaged equipment and replied "We'll find out"  
  
"It is still exceeding out speed." Tuvok interjected.  
  
"Maximum power" Kathryn called not bothering acknowledging Tuvok/  
  
"The wave is still accelerate it will intercept us in eight seconds.five."  
  
Kathryn locked her feet around the chair base again. Sirens wailed and the sounds of tortured metal filled the air. Kathryn last thought as everything was engulfed in white was 'Not like this' her crew was not to die like this. And then there was silence.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
